7 Years Later
by ladymalfoyofwiltshire
Summary: The companion to The Story of Us. Can be read with or without reading The Story of Us. The story where Scorpius was eleven and ready to board Hogwarts Express.


Disclaimer: Still JK Rowling's.

"Mum! Dad! I'm late! The Hogwarts Express is going to leave me if you guys didn't wake up now!" He shook their shoulder. Hermione tried to open her heavy eyelids and blinked the sleep away from her eyes.

"What time is it?" She sat up and stopped Scorpius from disturbing her husband.

"7 o'clock."

"What? I know you're excited, but please stop being ridiculous." Scorpius stopped fidgeting and crawled of his parents' bed. "Oh, God." She rubbed the heel of her hands on her eyes and climbed out of the comfort of her duvet.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean that. But that is what happens when you disturbed someone's sleep. You know, you always did that when I woke you up when you were little?" she tried to lure him into talking to her. She knew that he loves hearing stories about himself. Hermione always said that Scorpius was full of himself. Just like his father.

"I did?" He started to show some interest.

"Yeah. You would yell at me, and then kicked me, and punched me when I tried to get you into the bathroom."

"I'm sorry." He hugged his mum. "I won't do that again."

"Never mind. Now go get dressed and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast." She kissed the top of his head and got into the bathroom herself.

She proceeded to the kitchen after giving her husband a quick kiss on the temple. She started on making some pancakes when Scorpius entered the kitchen.

"Mom, I think I misplaced my wand. Can you accio it for me?" Scorpius said as he made himself cozy at the dining table.

"Sure darling, help yourself with the pancakes. I'll wake your dad." She went upstairs and straight to her bedroom. "Draco, wake up. We're going to be late. We need to stop at your mother's first before heading to King's Cross." She slid the curtains to let the sun stream in and pulled the duvet covering her husband half-naked body which she'll never get bored of staring. He sure knew how to keep in shape even after years eating all of her dishes without failing.

"Where are my kisses? I need my kisses." Draco said with his sleepy voice. Throaty, just how Hermione liked it.

"I gave one to you already." She stood beside the bed and stared at Draco with her hands on her waist.

"One. And not to mention, I wasn't conscious. So it doesn't count." He said, eyes still closed but hand was up in the air pointing everywhere.

"Fine." She chuckled and climbed to bed where she proceeded to kiss Draco all over his face and ended up kissing him full on the lips. "There. Wake up now. I'm going to see Lyra and Carina. Scorpius misplaced his wand, can you accio his wand for him? Thank you dearest." After giving her husband one last kiss, she went to her seven years old daughter, Lyra.

"Okay. I'm waking up." He took his wand and accioed his son's wand before proceeding to put it on the bedside table and went to freshen himself up.

"Lyra dear, wake up. We're going to meet your Grandma before sending Scorpius off to the King's Cross today." At the word Grandma, her eyes opened and she was fully awake. Hermione chuckled. Lyra was easiest to wake when you mention her beloved Grandma. She was much closed to her, her favorite granddaughter. Not that Narcissa disliked her other two grandchildren, but she seemed to love Lyra most. Hermione kissed her forehead and proceeded to wake her youngest daughter.

"Carina. We're going to send your brother off today. Get up and get ready." Hermione kissed her forehead and play with her soft blonde curls. Carina has been telling Draco and her to send Scorpius away many times since he got his letter because she couldn't stand being teased by him. And she knew this would wake her fast enough to save time.

"Really? We're going to send him off today?" she sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yes we're going to send him off today. Go get ready and come eat breakfast first."

"I can't wait!" she rushed off and Hermione head back to her bedroom. Draco was already in the kitchen as she heard him conversing with their son.

"You guys remember how to floo, right?" Draco asked for a trillionth time.

"Of course dad. We've been flooing since birth." Lyra rolled her eyes and flooed first. Draco just laughed. "Malfoy Manor." And then she was gone with the green flame. Scorpius followed next and then Hermione with Carina in tow. Draco went last after he made sure Scorpius's things were with him.

When he arrived at the manor, Carina was chasing her brother. Hermione was in the kitchen with his mother and Lyra.

"Scorpius, can you come here for a moment?" Hermione called from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom?" he came, still holding the doll he took from Carina.

"Mom, Scorps took my doll. Give that back to me, Scorps! Grandma gave it to me! Not you!" tears welling in her eyes.

"Return that to Carina, Scorpius. Don't tease her like that."

"Come on, mom. After this afternoon, I won't get to tease her anymore. And I'll be bored until Christmas holidays."

"You won't. I promise." Narcissa just laughed looking at the mother and son, and suddenly the memory of Draco's first train ride to Hogwarts flooded.

"Come here, Scorpius." She called.

"Yes, grandma?" he went to Narcissa and hugged her. "I won't get to eat your delicious cookies again, grandma, and I'm going to starve. Noooooooooo." Narcissa, Hermione and Draco laughed.

"You're so dramatic. Like your father. I remembered how he used to write to me asking for sweets and snacks every week during his first year." Narcissa chuckled. She patted her grandson's head before bending down to kiss his full head of straight blonde hair. Much like his father's.

"But father filtered it, mother. Mind you, after the first year, you sent them to me without me asking." He walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek before putting his hand around his wife's waist.

"Scorps, you should check the bottom cabinet on your right." Narcissa pointed to the said cabinet. Scorpius let go of his smiling grandma and head towards the cabinet. Narcissa was smiling, while Draco and Hermione frowned in questions. Suddenly Scorpius jumped and hugged his grandma.

"Thanks, grandma! I love you." he rummaged through what happened to be snacks and sweets his own dad didn't get to bring during his own first year.

Hermione's eyes widened and Draco just chuckled.

"Oh, let him be, Hermione. We're not going to give him these every week." Narcissa said winking her eye in her son's direction. They all laughed.

"We're going to be late if we don't go now. Come, Scorpius. Put that in your trunk. Don't forget to share."

They were all going to the King's Cross station by car, a muggle transportation which Narcissa has taken a liking of. She even took the driving lesson and forced Draco to do the same. Lyra and Carina went in first to the back seat before Hermione and Scorpius in the middle seat. Draco took the driver's seat where his mother sat beside him and they drove to the station.

"Babe, you remembered the bet we made seven years ago?" Draco asked Hermione.

"What bet?" Hermione asked back. Pretending not remembered it.

"The one involving the houses and Scorpius."

"Oh. That one. Scorpius is one brave kid and he'll definitely be in Gryffindor like his mother, the war hero." Hermione said, smug. Narcissa just smiled and watched her son and his wife bicker.

"Umm no. He may be brave, but he's not reckless like you Gryffindors. And he's more like me. He's cunning; just look how he got his grandma to buy him the snacks –"

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" he cut his father. They chuckled.

"And he's resourceful and he is ambitious. Not to mention, who are we, son?"

"We're the Malfoys!" Scorpius answered with his fist up in the air. Eyes still on Hogwarts: A History.

"Yes and Malfoys will always be in Slytherin." If possible, Draco looked smugger than Hermione had ever seen. Hermione rolled her eyes and Narcissa just chuckled.

At the sight of the station, Carina suddenly yelled. "Yeay, we're going to get rid of you, Scorpius!" she looked very happy.

"Oh you'll miss me, dearest sister." He said. After unloading the car, they crossed the barrier to platform 9 . From afar, Hermione spotted her best friends and their families. They quickly walked towards them.

"Oh Ginny! I've missed you." They hugged each other while Draco and Blaise shook hands. Harry and Luna arrived few minutes later than Hermione and Draco. Ron and Pansy approach them and the little reunion made them teared up. At least for the ladies.

"Let's send our kids away first and then we'll get back to our reunion." Pansy said and they all took a moment with their own families.

"Scorpius, good luck on your sorting ceremony and I hope you'll be sorted in Gryffindor." Hermione hugged her son. "Don't forget to brush your teeth after all that snacks, get your books ready before tomorrow's classes. And, do you remember the basic spells I taught you? Don't forget to finish all of your homework. If I got any letters from Professor McGonagall that doesn't sound good –," she doesn't need to finish her sentences for Scorpius to know what she meant.

"Oh, come on love. He's got your brain, and he could go save the world and still get to give his valedictorian speech in seven years." Draco squeezed Hermione's hand.

She was on verge of tears. She never stayed this far with her son. She kneeled and hugged her son again. She looked at his son features. Very much like his father. Pale pointed face, with straight blonde hair and grey eyes.

"You remind me of this one blonde git I met in my first year."

"Is it dad?"

"Yeah." Hermione laughed when she saw Draco pouted. "Stop it, Draco. You look ridiculous. Go give your 'father – son' talk."

"Listen, Scorpius. Do whatever makes you happy. Break the rules. But never bully. Don't be a prick. Never settle for less. Malfoys always gets the best. Look at your mother. Now, people may say you're a Death Eater's son, but remember, your mother is a war hero. And I was a Death Eater, but I'm not the same man as my father. You get that?" Scorpius nodded and hugged his father tight.

"Don't break the rules, please." Hermione said.

"Said the girl who found a three – headed dog, got petrified by a basilisk, saved a four – legged chicken, and fought the Death Eaters." Draco said while rolling his eyes and inspected his nails like a girl. Hermione swatted him on his shoulder and hugged Scorpius one last time before he comes home again in December. Narcissa already teared up as she remembered Draco when he was eleven. She hugged her grandson.

"You look so much like Draco. Write to us often, okay?"

"Come on now, mother. I'm here. Hug me every day." Draco teased his mother. Narcissa chuckled and wiped her tears. Scorpius gave Lyra one last hug and stuck out his tongue when Carina refused to hug him back. He boarded the train with Albus and sat in the same compartment with him, Pauline, Blaise and Ginny's daughter, Zander, Ron and Pansy's son.

Hermione waved until the train was out of sight before they proceeded to reunite with their former classmates. They set up for a meeting later and went home.

Hermione was so anxious when the clocked struck 11.

"Why are you so worried? Come here." Draco patted the bed beside him. She went to sit beside him, and he enveloped her in his warm hug. "Don't worry. He'll be in Slytherin." He earned a slap on his hand and he chuckled.

"I'm kidding. He'll be fine. He's a Malfoy after all. And we know how to take care of ourselves." He kissed Hermione on her neck. And you know what happened next.

They woke up to pecks on the window. Hermione opened he eyes and recognize her son's owl the moment she saw him. She untangled herself from her husband, pulled his shirt on and opened the window to let the owl in. Hermione read the letter and sank to her bed.

Dear mom and dad,

Hogwarts was so awesome! I almost got lost yesterday but luckily

Albus had this map that shows everyone in it. And I saw dad's name

and Uncle Harry's in the trophy room as the seeker of their house

Quidditch team. I can't wait to play. Oh, I forgot to inform the most

important part to you guys. Mom, Dad, I'm sorry to disappoint you but,

I got sorted into Ravenclaw. And I'm proud to be one. Please tell dad

to not disown me. It's you guys' fault. You two were too brilliant!

Anyway, I'll see you Christmas! Kisses for grandma and Lyra, and please tug

Carina's hair for me. I love you guys!

Love,

Scorpius

"I won the bet, didn't I?" Draco, eyes still closed, asked Hermione the most infuriating question.

"Umm actually, you didn't." Draco's eyes flew open and he sat up straight before taking the letter and read it.

"Merlin's knickers! What have we done? It's your fault. You're too brilliant."

"Shut up, Malfoy! You were brilliant too. I'm just a tad more brilliant than you!" she shouted from the bathroom.

"Don't forget, you're a Malfoy too. And it's not my fault! It's yours!" He shouted back.

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"And Malfoy always gets the best. For example, look at you. You're a Malfoy. And you got me. The best of all."

"Erghhh. Couch. One week. Bye!"

Draco laughed. He knew that she didn't mean it. She couldn't even sleep without him beside her. Once, he was forced to sleep on the couch for a week for eating the last cupcake she saved for herself. That night, he found Hermione sleeping on the floor just beside the couch he was sleeping on. Let's say, the one week was over that night. He guessed that's what twelve years of marriage did to them.

"A Malfoy in the Ravenclaw. Hmm. Not bad, son. It's better than Hufflepuff don't you think, love?"

"That is not nice, Draco. I'm fine even if he's in Hufflepuff. We all got our own traits."

"Yeah, whatever." He rolled his eyes and chuckled to himself, remembering how he stuck with this one wonderful, intriguing witch.

A/N: I've been keeping this since who knows how long. Enjoy and review please. Much love xx


End file.
